1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a functional device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
As a device in a physical quantity sensor that is used as a functional device and detects a physical quantity, such as acceleration, there is a known device of related art in which a plurality of wiring lines through which electric signals of the same type are allowed to pass are configured to have the same electric characteristics. In a disclosed physical quantity sensor including such a device, the same electric characteristics are achieved by configuring drive wiring lines or detection wiring lines to have the same length and width and arranging the wiring lines in a symmetric manner (see JP-A-2001-330442, for example).
In the device in the physical quantity sensor described above, however, the same electric characteristics are achieved by configuring drive wiring lines or detection wiring lines to have the same length and width and arranging the wiring lines in a symmetric manner. Since the wiring lines (drive wiring lines or detection wiring lines) in the device in the physical quantity sensor are disposed with a spacing therebetween, the wiring lines show differences in the amount of noise produced when disturbance (such as electrostatic noise) enters the wiring lines. In the device in the physical quantity sensor of the related art, the differences in the amount of noise may cause inaccuracy in detection sensitivity.